


Dragon Age Drabble Collection

by equiuszahhax



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bog Unicorn, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Oral Sex, Pets, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shovel Talk, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equiuszahhax/pseuds/equiuszahhax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my Dragon Age drabbles, mostly for the kink meme <3<br/>TOC:<br/>1. Dorian/Iron Bull: Dorian takes a shine to the Bog Unicorn.<br/>2. Sera/Dagna: Cassandra gives Dagna the shovel talk.<br/>3. Dorian/Iron Bull: Morning fluff.<br/>4. Krem/Alistair: PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dorian/IB + Bog Unicorn (SFW)

“Wait, you were serious?” Bull stared in an odd mixture of horror and fascination. The weird dead horse thing—Boss kept calling it a bog unicorn but it was definitely a weird dead horse thing—was saddled and shoed, ready to head out with them to the Western Approach. And worse, Dorian was petting it, cooing gently to the weird dead horse thing. 

“What a lovely girl,” he soothed as the Iron Bull approached. “Slow down, you’ll make her nervous,” Dorian hissed, and Iron Bull snorted quietly. 

“I’ll frighten her? I’m not the one with a sword through my forehead,” he joked, but Dorian picked up on his discomfort immediately.

“Do you hear that, Acantha? The big scary reaver is frightened of you.” The mount shorted softly and nuzzled Dorian’s hand. “He’s awfully silly sometimes, I know.” He gestured for Bull to come closer, pressing a carrot into his hand. “Go on, he’s got something for you," he muttered to the horse, and looked up at Iron Bull, eyes soft and smiling. 

“Damn mages and their weird pets,” Iron Bull grumbled, but he took the carrot and held it out to the animal. It nosed at his hand briefly—it was warm like a normal horse, at least—and took the treat, whinnying softly in gratitude before retreating to Dorian’s side. Okay, that was kinda cute, if only because Dorian seemed so… paternal. Iron Bull suddenly wondered if Dorian had ever wanted children.

“Well,” Bull said, voice gruff. “Maybe she’s not so bad.” Dorian beamed and leaned into Bull’s side, and he slipped an arm around Dorian’s waist. If it made Dorian happy, Bull would gladly put up with a weird dead horse thing.


	2. Sera/Dagna: Shovel Talk (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of my Dragon Age drabbles, mostly for the kink meme <3  
> TOC:  
> 1\. Dorian/Iron Bull: Dorian takes a shine to the Bog Unicorn.  
> 2\. Sera/Dagna: Cassandra gives Dagna the shovel talk.

“Arcanist Dagna.” Cassandra’s voice was stern and even, enough to send a shiver of anxiety down Dagna’s back. Though, from what she’d heard, Seeker Pentaghast spoke that way to everyone.

“Seeker Pentaghast!” Dagna smiled, chipper as always despite her nervousness. “How’s your armor fitting? Is the new sigil doing its job?” She looked up (up, up, up) at Cassandra, swallowing nervously at the grim look on her face. 

Cassandra grunted. “The armor is exquisite. Thank you. But that is not what I am here to talk about.” Dagna tilted her head, waiting for the Seeker to go on. “I am—I find myself concerned by what I hear of you and Sera.” 

Dagna’s eyebrows shot up, even as a shy smile crept onto her face; she wasn’t sure what she had expected, but it certainly wasn’t this. “Sera? What about her?”

“She seems… quite taken with you, and is under the impression that her affections are reciprocated. I am here to affirm that this is the case.”

Dagna opened and closed her mouth, caught utterly off guard by the question-slash-accusation. “I—yes, Sera and I are together. If that’s what you’re asking, that is.” She lifted her head to look Cassandra in the eyes, resisting the urge to quail under the Seeker’s powerful gaze. 

“Alright,” Cassandra said slowly, as if not quite convinced. “In that case, it is my duty to inform you that, should any harm come to Sera at your hands, you may find yourself being tossed off the battlements in your sleep by an angry qunari. And trust me,” she said, gaze steely. “I will ensure that no one finds your remains.” 

Dagna stared for a moment, shocked into silence, before she realized that Cassandra was expecting a response. “Yes ma’am,” she squeaked, and Seeker Pentaghast smiled grimly. 

“Good. I am glad we are on the same page.” With that, she turned on her heel and left, leaving Dagna’s head spinning in her wake.


	3. Something Worth Waking Up For (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's very important to me that Bull canonically likes hot cocoa and everyone else is like "wtf"

Iron Bull loves, loves, loves Dorian Pavus.

He lose him all the time, but he especially loves him like this, played out in the Bull’s bed and somehow hogging the frankly enormous blanket, mustache ruffled and nose scrunched oh-so-adorably against the early morning light filtering in through the blinds.

Bull says as much, presses closer to Dorian and mumbles words of adoration muffled against his hair, mussed and still sticky with last night’s gel. Dorian squirms and basks in the praise, uttery delighted as Bull peppers kisses across his face to make him laugh.

“Aren’t you usually up making your abominable version of cocoa by now?” Dorian fake-grumbles, tilting his head up to brush a kiss to Bull’s chin. Bull shrugs.

“My knee’s been acting up. Figured I’d give it a break this morning.” Dorian frowns for a moment, then hauls himself out of bed, stealing the blanket on his way to the kitchen.

He comes back a minute later with a cup of hot cocoa, with just the right amount of sugar and a flourish of whipped cream on top. The Iron Bull beams at him from the bed and takes a sip; Dorian kisses the whipped cream from his upper lip, face soft and radiant in the morning light.

“Thought you hated mornings,” Bull smiles, and Dorian kisses his forehead, dropping a magic-warmed hand to his bad knee.

“Yes, well. Turns out I just had to find something worth waking up for.”


	4. Krem/Alistair-- PWP (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhhh look im gay

Krem presses Alistair up against the tavern wall, strong arms bracketing his hips and keeping him pinned as Krem kneels, no hint of subservience in his posture, and takes Alistair's cock into his mouth. The answering gasp is sweet and earnest as he whimpers and his hips kick up into his lover's grip only to be firmly pinned back against the stone. Krem pulls back. 

"Be a good boy and keep still for me." His tone brooks no room for argument, and Alistiar whines, high pitched and needy, but nods. Krem leans down again and licks a soft, teasing stripe from the base of his cock to the sensitive ridge of his glans, and Alistair shudders, a whispered _fuck, please_ escaping his lips before he can really do anything about it. Managing to look smug with a mouthful of dick is difficult, but Krem is a talented man.


End file.
